A Little Wife
by meeerkat
Summary: What would happen if Gaston chose not only Belle but the three triplets as well to be his wives.


"Oh," Gaston said laughing. "I would never dream of taking only one wife!" Emyle, Ouvette and Laure all sighed, smiling at him. "As a matter of fact," he continued, getting on one knee. "Ouvette, will you be my bride?"

"I'm Emyle," she said, brushing it off. "And yes!" He then turned to Laure and Ouvette. Each accepted, Emyle and Laure kissing him as Ouvette went so far as fondling.

"Now for Belle." He said, leaving the girls puppy faced. Gaston laughed. "Don't worry, I won't forget you. Ouvette, because you're my main bride you get to marry me first." She squealed.

"Oh!" Ouvette cried. "The dress!"

"Shut up, Ouvette, we have weddings to plan too. Don't get excited, he just wants you first." Blabbed Laure.

"Laure!" cried Emyle. "Gaston will punish you well if you speak that way!"

"Yes I will," Gaston purred, slapping Laure lightly on her backside. She and Emyle blushed. "And thank you for being such a good little wife." He told Emyle, stroking her hip. Ouvette pouted.

"I thought I was the main bride!" she cried. "And my hubbie left me so soon?" she dabbed her dry eyes.

"I'd never forget you…. Honey." He said, almost forgetting which one she was.

"What about my dress?" she wailed. "I can't sew a wedding gown!"

"Is that what you expect from your future groom!" Gaston roared. All the sisters looked timid. "I demand that the seamstress make you a gown free of charge! And Ouvette, you had better learn to sew perfectly! You all must or you'll learn what real punishment is!"

"Oui, of course, Gaston." They all chanted, still sort of afraid.

"What kind of dress do you want me to have, Gaston?" Ouvette obviously had no brain of her own.

"Just make sure it shows off those lovely tits." He grinned, groping them. Ouvette giggled.

"You'd better go." Advised Laure. "You still need to propose to Belle."

"Oh, Belle!" remembered Gaston. "Gotta go girls! Don't forget, whoever is in my house and looks sexiest gets me tonight!" He then bolted towards Belle's. Emyle, Ouvette, and Laure ran, their skirts held in their hands to Gaston's house. As they undressed Emyle scolded Laure.

"Do you want more competition, Laure? It's enough having to compete with each other! But imagine, having to keep the house perfect for Gaston so you could be the favorite over Belle too?" Laure shrugged.

"Belle's new around here. She's only been here for a few weeks and is always so quiet. I'll just have to dump all the work on her and Gaston is all mine. He's so dreamy, you know. Imagine being his wife!"

"Every day will be a dream. He'll wake up next to all of us and we'll see his lovely arms and pecks. We'll take care of the house; make it perfect while he's out getting the yummiest food. Belle will cook dinner and wash up the kids. Oh imagine, having Gaston's children! And when he comes home he will see us all and praise what a wonderful job we've done. Then he'll eat dinner and smile and tell us a wonderful hunting story! And then, every night, he will choose one of us for sex and…"

Ouvette snickered. "We already do that! Look at us now!"

Laure hesitated. "Do you think Gaston will ever…make love to other girls? When we're married, that is."

"Of course!" cried Emyle. "Do you think he would marry four girls if he was satisfied with only one woman?" Laure's expression was pathetic.

"Do you think that's right though?" she asked.

"Let Gaston do as it pleases him. He is a man and it is not a woman's place to disrespect a man in any way. That gives him the right to punish her." Emyle was strict.

"If he came home one day and said he'd slept with Mama?" Ouvette tried to trap Emyle. Such talk was all right for the men, but for a lady?

"I would ready him dinner and wash everything up." The same thought ran through Ouvette and Laure's heads.

**That's not right. That's not right.**

"That's not right!" cried Belle, disgusted. "Gaston, I've known you for two weeks and you want to marry me? And I'll be one of four brides?"

"Belle, any other girl would be thrilled with my protagonist."

"Proposal." Belle corrected, exasperated. "Well, I'm not any other girl, I am me. And I am _not _thrilled with your _protagonist._" Belle was firm. There was no way this oaf was going to marry her! "Of all the things!" she continued scolding." You don't even bring me a ring!" Gaston was furious at her rejection. How dare she? Ouvette, Emyle and Laure were happy without rings! Weren't all girls the same? No, he decided, there were some small differences. Belle was obviously spoiled. That would change once he trained her of course, but for now he would woo her with gifts. A ring would be easy to get, the silversmith was overtired with work and needed food so he was sure to give him a fine ring for whatever Gaston would catch. It would be marvelous obviously. The seamstress was a little whore so in exchange for some sex and a promise to see her even after he was married would do. He quite enjoyed the seamstress, so his end of the bargain was no problem. She'd certainly whip him up a nice dress for Belle! And hmm, Belle's father was a bit odd, He was old too, and didn't hunt so a big fresh buck on the table would certainly be a surprise! Ugh, this was hard work. Gaston never thought of anything but himself, hunting and sex so he gave himself a break by going out to hunt, careful to catch something good for the silversmith. He caught two rabbits in twenty minutes. That was certainly enough. After an hour more he'd begun to get antsy, deciding to pick out a ring.

"Hey, Mr. Landau!" he said, bolting into the room. Even the older ladies swooned. "I've got two rabbits for you if you'll give me the finest ring. With a huge diamond!" Mr. Landau didn't much like Gaston but his generosity was incredible.

"You need only give me one." The old man smiled. "Who's the lucky girl?" he asked.

"Belle." He replied.

"Yes, Belle, very nice girl."

"Yes, yes." Returned Gaston, not really listening. "What you got?"

"Well, I'll have to make it. Just tell me what kind you want."

"Uhhh," said Gaston, confused "Whatever girls like."

"Not every girl likes the same thing, Gaston." Mr. Landau's brows wrinkled into a frown, thinking maybe he didn't quite understand Belle.

"Oh," Gaston said. Such a thought had never crossed his mind. After a few minutes he remembered that there were a few types of girls, whores like Ouvette Emyle and Laure, normal girls, ugly girls, spoiled girls. Yes, that was it! Belle was a spoiled girl. "A spoiled girl then." He said triumphantly. Mr. Landau frowned again but then smiled just for show and decided that Belle would get a nice ring, even if she was married to a nincompoop.

"Ok, Gaston. Come back Friday, I'll have it ready."

"I'll give you the second rabbit if you have it by tomorrow." Mr. Landau sighed but agreed. Job for the silversmith was scarce and he and his wife did love rabbit.


End file.
